staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 grudnia 1984
Program 1 6.00 TTR: Chemia 6.30 TTR: Fizyka 7.00 TTR: Fizyka 7.30 TTR: Biologia 8.25 Program dnia 8.30 Tydzień na działce 9.00 Dla młodych widzów "Sobótka" - program świąteczny, oraz " Don Kichot z Manczy" - serial prod. hiszp. 10.30 DT - wiadomości 10.40 Historia dramatu polskiego - J. Abramow -Newerly - "Klik-klak", reż. R. Ber 11.45 "Na estradzie i w zakładzie" - Zielona Góra 12.30 "Hobby" - "Przy stole' 13.00 "Poradnik rolniczy" 13.25 "Podróże bez biletu: W krainie białych niedżwiedzi" - film dok. prod. ZSRR 14.30 "Do zwycięstwa": "Pod Tobrukiem" - wojskowy magazyn public. 15.00 DT - wiadomości 15.10 "W świecie ciszy" (dla niesłyszących) 15.40 "Śladami naszych czasów" 16.20 "Srebrzysta rewia" - film fab. prod. ZSRR 17.25 Studio sport - Polska - Włochy - towarzyski mecz hokeja na lodzie 18.10 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 18.20 "Pegaz' 19.00 Dobranoc: Bajki Bolka i Lolka 19.10 "Z kamerą wśród zwierząt": królowa antylop - bongo 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Zagraj to jeszcze raz" - komedia prod. USA 21.30 "Na żywo" 22.00 Wiadomości sportowe 22.25 35-lecie Estrady Śląskiej 23.10 Kino nocne: "Długi weekend"- film prod. australijskiej Program 2 11.30 NURT 12.00 NURT 12.30 NURT - Pedagogika 13.00 - 24.00 Sobota w "Dwójce" 13.00 DT - wiadomości 13.10 Zespół "Dom" przedstawia: "5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży, a w nim fragmenty filmów "E.T", "Akademia Pana Kleksa". "Colargol" i inne 14.40 Dzień dokumentalistów "Dwójki" 16.00 "Wideoteka" 16.35 Dzień dokumentalistów "Dwójki" 17.35 "Ciało bez tajemnic": "Wiedza o samym sobie" (12) - film dok. ang. 18.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Dzień dokumentalistów "Dwójki" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Ze sztuką na ty" 21.30 'Tydzień w polityce' 21.40 "Spotkanie sentymentalne" - film prod. USA 23.10 DT - wiadomości 23.15 "Czas relaksu" - program rozrywkowy ARD/BR 10.00 Heute 10.03 ... scheibnerweise 10.50 Aspekte. Kulturmagazin 11.30 Presseschau 11.35 Heute 11.55 Ski-Weltcup 13.15 Programmvorschau 13.45 (SFB) Reisewege zur Kunst: Spanien 14.30 Sesamstraße 15.00 (BR) Der Komödienstadel 16.30 Das Krankenhaus am Rande der Stadt 17.30 Tagesschau 17.30 Zwischen Spessart und Karwendel 18.05 Die Sportschau 19.00 Samstagsclub der Abendschau 19.40 Abendschau aktuell mit Sport 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 (HR) Zum Blauen Bock 21.45 (HR) Ziehung der Lottozahlen / Tagesschau / Das Wort zum Sonntag 22.05 Wie ein Schrei im Wind 23.05 (WDR) Revue im Alcazar 00.50 Tagesschau ZDF 11.00 Programmvorschau 11.30 Mikroprozessor - Mikrocomputer 12.00 Nachbarin in Europa 14.00 Diese Woche 14.20 Damals 14.30 Wir stellen uns 15.00 Elton John 15.45 Es leuchten die Sterne 17.06 Der Graureiher 17.19 Danke schön 17.25 Heute 17.30 Länderspiegel 18.25 Polizeiarzt Simon Lark 19.00 Heute 19.30 Die Pyramide 20.15 Nie wieder New York 21.50 Heute 21.55 Aktuelles Sport-Studio 23.10 Heute 23.15 Rockpop Music Hall Südwest 3 15.15 Science Report (8) 16.00 Thirty Minutes 16.30 Telekolleg II 17.30 Schwarzwald - deine Uhren 18.00 Pan Tau ... baut um 18.30 tele-tour. Rheinland-Pfalz 19.15 Flüsse der Erde: Der Niger (3) 20.00 Hafen im Nebel 21.25 Die Entstehung eines Kontinents 22.10 Es müssen sich freuen und fröhlich sein ... 22.45 Club 2 00.45 Letzte Nachrichten Bayern 3 14.00 J.Robert Oppenheimer, Atomphysiker. 4. Teil 15.00 BR intern 15.30 Computer-Treff 15.45 Mikroelektronik (9) 16.00 Telekolleg 17.00 Fahr doch selbst mal hin (2) 17.15 Sport 1984 18.00 Flohmarktmelodie 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Das Reich des Steinadlers 19.45 Lese-Zeichen 20.15 Der Weg nach 1984 21.45 Rundschau 22.00 Z.E.N. 22.05 Das Romantische Zeitalter (9) 22.50 Die scharlachrote Kaiserin 00.30 Rundschau Hessen Drei 15.55 Tele-Ski (13) 16.25 Wagner 17.30 Foto als Hobby 18.00 Immergrün Quiz X 18.30 Mit Weltenbummlern unterwegs 19.00 Sport 1984 (3) 19.45 Wenn Polizisten staunen lernen 20.15 Sport-Journal 20.40 Der Liebende 21.10 Drei aktuell Telegramm 21.15 Donaldismus 22.15 Sir Colin Davis dirigiert 23.45 Sendeschluss Nord 3 15.00 Telekolleg II (für West) 15.30 Vorschau (für Nord) 16.00 Am Samstag kam das Sams zurück 16.50 Ein Hauch von Duft und Welt 17.50 Das Geheimnis der Malediven 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde (für West) 19.00 Kopf um Kopf 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die 6 von der "Weltreise" 21.15 Einige Blicke auf Meret Oppenheim 22.15 Vor vierzig Jahren 22.45 Made in Sweden 23.30 Literatur in Kreienhoop (1) 00.05 Letzte Nachrichten DDR 1 09.25 Aktuelle Kamera 10.00 Tri-Tra-Trick 10.30 Mensch, Oma (4) 11.35 Nachrichten / Sport 13.00 Zauber der Manege 14.00 Nachrichten 14.10 Märchen von der Zaubernacht 15.40 Pfiff 16.00 Musik und Snacks 17.00 Sport aktuell / Nachrichten 18.50 Sandmännchen 19.00 Das Jahrhundert der Chirurgen (9) 19.30 Aktuelle Kamera 20.00 Alles singt ... weil's gute Stimmung bringt 21.00 Elisa 22.30 Aktuelle Kamera 22.45 DDR-Meisterschaften im Eiskunstlauf in Berlin 23.30 Nachrichten DDR 2 18.55 Nachrichten 19.00 Der letzte Tag. Dokumentation 19.30 Das große W. Unterhaltungssendung 20.00 Die Unschuld der Mörder 21.30 Aktuelle Kamera 22.00 Dein Vergnügen ist auch mein Vergnügen 23.35 Sendeschluss RTL Plus 16.57 Gewinn vor Beginn 17.00 RTL-Miniplus 17.30 Sport und Spiele 18.00 Krügers Nationalquark 18.35 Ein Tag wie kein anderer 19.35 News und Wetter 19.45 Ein Käfer geht aufs Ganze 21.20 Typisch RTL 2 21.40 Unglaubliche Geschichten 22.10 Theodor Chindler (5) 23.10 Horoskop / Betthupferl PKS 16.05 Nachrichten 16.10 Es darf gelacht werden 16.40 Es war einmal. Märchen 17.10 Virginie (5) 18.00 Männerwirtschaft 18.30 Nachrichten 18.40 Im Banne der roten Tigerin 20.20 Nachrichten 20.30 Mannix. Krimiserie 21.30 New York, New York 23.10 Leonardo da Vinci (4) / Anschließend: Nachrichten 3sat 18.00 Bilder aus Österreich 19.00 Heute 19.30 Tadellöser & Wolff 21.15 Aspekte 21.50 Münchner Philharmoniker 22.50 Hannah Arendt im Gespräch mit Günter Gaus 00.05 Nachrichten ORF 1 09.00 Nachrichten 09.05 Englisch. Follow me 09.35 Französisch 10.05 Russisch 10.35 Louis, der Geizkragen 11.45 Secret Squirrel 11.55 Weltcup-Abfahrt der Herren 13.00 Nachrichten 14.30 Ich heirate eine Familie 15.15 Mit hohem C auf hoher See 16.15 Hohes Haus - extra. Parlamentsmagazin 17.00 Nachrichten 17.05 Zeichnen - Malen - Formen 17.30 Zirkus 17.40 Betthupferl 17.45 zwei x sieben - spezial 18.30 Guten Abend am Samstag ... sagt Heinz Conrads 19.00 Österreich - heute mit Südtirol aktuell 19.30 Zeit im Bild 1 19.55 Sport 20.15 Peter Alexander: Wir gratulieren 21.40 Sport 22.45 Die One Mendt-Show 23.45 Nachrichten ORF 2 15.30 Alpen-Adria-Magazin 16.15 Freude an Musik 17.00 Die liebe Familie 17.45 Landauf - Landab 18.30 Sport 19.00 Trailer 19.30 Zeit im Bild 1 19.55 Wissen aktuell 20.15 Das Rettungslos 21.45 Nachrichten 21.50 Fragen des Christen 21.55 Sieben gegen Chicago 23.45 Nachrichten SF DRS TV 11.55 Ski-Weltcuprennen 15.45 Telekurse 17.35 Gschichte-Chischte 17.45 Telesguard 17.55 Tagesschau 18.00 Weil ich Gemeinschaft leben will 18.40 Sport in Kürze 18.50 Lotto 19.00 Samschtig-Jass 19.30 Tagesschau / Das Wort zum Sonntag 20.00 La nuit etoilee 20.05 Peter Alexander: Wir gratulieren. Siehe ORF 21.50 Tagesschau 22.00 Sportpanorama 23.05 Derrick 00.10 Teletext-Nachtbulletin 00.15 Programmvorschau